


the world's been silent for too long

by kaminarikyouka



Series: Exos Heroes One-Shots [1]
Category: Exos Heroes
Genre: Light Angst, Shufraken's A+ Parenting, i don't know how to tag, we need cat content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarikyouka/pseuds/kaminarikyouka
Summary: Silence. Everyone in the palace is asleep. No footsteps, no whispers. But everyone always knows that every night, there's always noise at the children's quarters.
Relationships: Ramge (Exos Heroes) & Sia (Exos Heroes), Ramge (Exos Heroes) & Valentina (Exos Heroes)
Series: Exos Heroes One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the world's been silent for too long

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is my first fic ever, and ofc it's going to be exos heroes. this fandom really needs to shine, so i'm starting it with some cat content, because we all love sia! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

_Silence. Everyone in the palace is asleep. No footsteps, no whispers. But everyone always knows that every night, there's always noise at the children's quarters._

_Everyone knows the pattern. The older reads a storybook, while the younger is laying down on his bed. Storybooks always makes the younger happy._

_"And Snow White lived happily ever after, with her prince. The End." Valentina closed the book, and gently laid it down on a nightstand. Snow White's always been her brother's favorite book, but now, her brother's mind is wandering far away from Snow White._

_"Val? Do you think there's talking animals out there, somewhere?" Ramge questioned while looking out the opened window, staring at the sky full of stars. "Do we need to be chased by evil hunters first before meeting one?"_

_Valentina chuckled. Her brother always thought about the weirdest things sometimes. "Talking animals? Those are not true. They're only fiction, hence why they're always in storybooks. And no, you won't be chased by evil hunters. Even if there are, Father would probably not allow you to have one."_

_Ramge pouts. She's right, their father is strict towards things that are allowed in the palace. His father didn't even allow him to get a normal pet, what's the use of asking for a talking pet then? Sulking, Ramge laid back down to bed, pulling the blanket up to cover him._

_Valentina sighed, a sulky Ramge is a whiny Ramge, and no one wants whiny kids. So she stood up from her bed across the room and walked over to him. Leaning down, she whispered onto his ear._

_"I'll try to find a talking pet for you, that's a promise on me." She caressed his brother's hair and kissed his forehead. Then she closed the window, laid on her bed, and soon, she is asleep._

_Ramge smiled at his sister's words. Then, he slowly falls asleep as he dreams of talking pets._

It's been 2 years since the palace last heard a noise coming from the children's quarters. Every night, no more noises of someone reading a storybook. No more noises of someone repeatedly asking absurd choices.

The only thing that Valentina hears is Ramge's silent cries across the room.

♪♪

"...the end." Ramge closes the Snow White storybook, and places it back on his nightstand. It's been 3 years since he last read that book, so during his free time, he reads it again.

He stands up, gracefully as a prince should be, and walks towards the open window. 

The sky is a mix of red and orange hues, with a slight hint of purple. The sun is slowly going down and will soon be replaced by the moon.

Even though he's already 10 years old, he still thinks about talking animals. Of how they would talk, of what they would talk about, anything. He still thinks of it.

He slowly walks away from the window and leaves the room, wanting to run away from the memories of her promise.

♪♪

He found himself strolling in the snowy forest behind their palace. Before, everyone would always forbid him to wander in the forest, talking about scary monsters and how they would take children away from their loved ones.

No, they wouldn't care this time. There were no people to reprimand him anymore, to tell him not to go. They don't care about him anymore, why should they? He's not Valentina.

Ever since that fateful day with their father, everyone sang praises for Valentina. About how she would prosper the kingdom even more, about how she reminds them of their father in his younger days.

While him? He just gets shrugged off, even getting sent back to his room, as they had no time for a weakling like him. That day ended with him not getting dinner, but he doesn't care, he lost appetite anyways.

Shivering at the cold air around him, he closes onto himself, but it doesn't bother him. He still keeps walking. He needs to get away.

Glancing at the sky, he sees the red and purple hues turn into dark blue. Stars are now scattered across it, with the newly arisen moon shining brightly in the corner.

He slows down, and just stares at the sky. It was a thing he always did, since he was a child. 

A pained sound reaches his ears. 

Ramge froze in his spot. _'What is that?'_ , he thinks, as he goes toward the noise. 

It leads him into a cliff. The cliff shows a marvelous view of the village his sister is always talking about. Some houses have closed doors, and some of the others have no lights. Dead silence.

_'So where did the noise come from?'_

Another pained noise rings through his ears. _'And I heard it again,'_ he sighs as he tries to track where the noise is coming from.

He finally comes into a realization that it comes from the cliff. He slowly walks towards the edge, carefully so that he wouldn't fall. He sees a smidge of black on the edge, accompanied with the same pained noise he keeps hearing. 

Ramge leans closer to see what is making the noise, which is a mistake, because he lost his balance and starts falling off the cliff.

With a sudden bout of fear coursing through his heart, he starts to grab anything that he thinks might prevent him from falling off.

His hand grabbed onto a slightly jagged rock, and he dangles slowly on the side of the cliff. He doesn't mind the pain on his hand due to the sharp edges of the rock slicing his palm. The only thing he registers is that he finally saw that same smidge of black that keeps making the noises.

It was a cat, with its tail wagging in the air. It keeps on giving some massages to its leg. With an accomplished smile on his face, Ramge, still holding the jagged rock, silently stretches his hand towards the cat.

"Come here, kitty, I'll help you." Ramge whispers to the cat. It immediately stopped its massage and looked at the prince, as if considering his offer.

As if the cat finally came into a decision, it walks towards his stretched hand with a noticeable limp. The cat continued to walk until it finally reached the prince's shoulders.

Ramge released a sigh as he uses that same hand to reach another rock above him. Once he manages go grab onto it, he pulls himself up, and finally, back onto the land.

He sighs in relief. He reaches towards the cat that is still perched on his shoulders. He slowly sets it onto the ground and he sits down with it.

"What's the problem, kitty?" Ramge whispers onto the cat as he inspects it for injuries. The cat meowed and held out a leg.

The leg is slightly bent, and is swollen. Ramge feels pity for the cat as he tries to wrap it up with some leaves nearby to atleast remove the pain the cat feels.

Looks like he did something wrong, because the cat meowed louder. It keeps meowing in pain. Panicking, Ramge thought of a solution. He doesn't know how to use healing magic, but he can try to lessen the pain.

His hand glowed in dark purple as some of his magic starts to flow through the cat's injured leg. Soon, the cat stopped meowing in pain.

Satisfied with his work, he lifts the cat off the ground and runs back to the palace.

♪♪

Walking back to his and Valentina's shared room, he silently closes the door and places the cat onto his bed.

The cat stands up and starts to walk around the room. It jumps in front of Ramge to show him that his leg isn't injured anymore.

Ramge is surprised. How come the injury healed so quickly? He gingerly picks up the cat and sits down on the side of his bed. He sets the cat on his lap and removes the leaf wrappings.

It's not bent, and also not swollen. The leg is now perfectly healed, as if there wasn't even an injury earlier. Shocked, Ramge looks towards his hand, did he do something?

The cat senses Ramge's surprise and started nuzzling against his palm. "Thank you for healing my leg, meow~"

"What?" Ramge dumbly replies back.

Silence rang for a moment between the two as the realization finally sinks in his mind. He jumps away from the cat.

"How can you speak!" Both of them screamed.

"Ah! You speak again!" Another screams from both of them.

Ramge decides to finally stop shouting as to not alarm the people living in the palace. He motions a 'shush' to the cat and looks outside to see if anyone heard them. None.

He looks at the cat. The cat looks back at him. He cleared his throat and said, "are you a talking animal?" as he slowly approached the bed.

The cat replied. "I'm always talking, meow~! Humans couldn't understand cats, so you can't understand what I'm talking about earlier, meow~!"

Ramge scratched his head. _But how can he understand the cat now?_ He looks back to the cat and asks the question.

"Probably because of your magic, meow~! The magic you used connects your soul to me, that makes me have a little bit of human soul, and that's how my leg is healed, meow~!" The cat replies back happily.

Ramge looks back onto his hand. He did this? His magic... wasn't as useless as he had thought.

Coming to a decision, he looks back towards the cat. "What's your name?" He asks.

The cat meowed happily and replied back to him. "It's Sia, meow~!"

The prince smiles. "Nice to meet you, Sia. My name's Ramge, I hope we can be friends!"

♪♪

Valentina walks back into her room after a while. This kingdom is a torture. How did her father managed this kingdom?

She looks at her brother on the other side of the room, with the blankets over his head as he whispers.

She smiles and lays down on her bed and starts to sleep.

Silence. Everyone in the palace is asleep. No footsteps, no whispers. But now, everyone would come to a realization that every night, there's always noise at the children's quarters.

♪♪

("Wait, Sia, I just noticed, why are you so surprised earlier when you found out I could speak?"

"Well, before, we couldn't understand humans too, meow~!

"What do we say, before? If all you cats say before is 'meow,' what about us humans?"

"...all we could understand is mi mi mi mi mi..."

"...what.")

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this note, it means you read it up to the end! thanks for reading (idk if i did good or not), lemme know in the comments what you think!
> 
> say hello to me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kaminariii1)!


End file.
